yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack 'the ripper' Cross
'First Name' Jack, Salem, Nikuya. Due to conflicting information given to him all three are possibilities for his real name 'Last Name' Hitsugi 'IMVU Name' OniMuramasa 'Nicknames' Jack The Ripper, Zombie, Oni of the Thunder. Nikuya. 'Age' 01/26 Age: 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' Six foot Six inches 'Weight' 172 lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Jack is very calm and laid back for the most part. Nevertheless, he also always loves to get into fights. He woke up in a pile of bodies with a cigarette pack in his hand. Therefore, he is a smoker and with no memory of his past which causes him to be rather anti-social. He has a split personality he calls The Ripper, he coined the nickname due to his love for killing when that part of him takes hold. This personality only comes out when he sees his own blood. The Ripper is a vicious killer who fights in an animalistic manner. Normally however when acting as Jack, he will go out of his way to help people and will often give things to people in need of them. This often leads to him sacrificing his own well-being for others. Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKhC1FW6hrQ 'You were the king, now you're unconcious' by Atreyu Apperance Rayne Redfox.png _boy__by_zaphylla-d47n8m4.jpg evans_h__by_neiera-d5e2rq4 copy.png Evil-1-1 opy.png 'Clan & Rank' Hitsugi Clan Successor Arasumaru Clan 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Vigilante/vagabond 'Fighting Style' Instinctual fighting combined with Jeet Kun Do. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aq6QeDBNBRQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eRaB6a7msI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVhjCVxvd74 {this more wild fighting style is only used when he's tapping into his oni's power] Perks Regenerative Healing Factor: Jack can heal supernaturally fast allowing him to survive most wounds given time and is incredibly hard to kill as his body begins repairing itself as soon as the strike occurs. Peak Human condition: Jack can opperrate at the peak level of human speed and reflexes enhancing his combat. Lightning Abilities: Jack's chi takes on the elemental attributes of lightnign giving him the ability to charge objects with damaging lightning as well as absorb the lightning/ electricity from other sources. to power himself up Combat Intuition: Jack's training with Densuke has granted him combat intuition allowing his eyes and mind to process information at higher pace causing thing to appear to slow down for him Flawless Coordination: The user's physical abilities are heightened to the point where they can perform any physical act without difficulty. The user merely needs to imagine themselves doing the act in their mind, then they're able to perform it without any problem. This could range from free running, to juggling swords, to doing multiple back-flips. Sword mastery- Jack is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and metals beyond that, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Jack is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows him to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Light Hadou Manipulation- Jack can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. He's able to physically manifest all of his inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. He can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. And the most intresting thing with this would be the fact that when in touch with earth as in. Dirt, grass, mud, water or any earthly product in the middle of combat he's able to heal his wounds in the middle of combat ( Giving you two free healing shot's in the middle of a fight. Full heal if you come across any of the things listed above. KEYO APPROVED.) Kaguya's Training Upon Jack's arrival he trained with Lord Kaguya and his skills adpated and warped, his swordsman skills pushed to the highest degree. Not to mention his teachings with his innder Oni, he'd show him the way and path that he needed to take however that would still fall on Jack anyways.Lord Kaguya a master in the art of the blade. As the founder of the most powerful Chi Blade styles and a warrior with over two hundred years of combat experience, Kaguya is the most powerful combatant in The most powerful swordsman in the real world.Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. Said to had fought 1000's of men on his own, wiping down armies with barely any real trouble. Able to fight 100 Keyome leved Demons simultaneously with a single hand if he went to the Shinto realm.His skill in swordsmanship is great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. His power was devastatingly unmatched and he pushed Jack to the fullest level of capability. Over the corse of time, Jack's skill had devloped on a new scale of new found power. And due to this, he is able to demonstrate a unatural aptitude for the ways of the sword. Jack is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and metals beyond that, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Jack is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows him to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. With Kaguya's intense training, Jack discovered that he was able to use Light Hadou dispite having an Oni. Kaguya explained that it may have some to do with his families ancestery as to why this is the case for it is a rare one. Jack can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. He's able to physically manifest all of his inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. He can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. And the most intresting thing with this would be the fact that when in touch with earth as in. Dirt, grass, mud, water or any earthly product in the middle of combat he's able to heal his wounds in the middle of combat ( Giving you two free healing shot's in the middle of a fight. Full heal if you come across any of the things listed above. KEYO APPROVED.) After three month's of fercious training, Kaguya had shaped the young man into an even finer warrior than he had came to him as. Flying him back out to the city, Jack retruned a new and improved young man. Densuke's Training Due to rigorous training with Densuke after his rescue and revival from Keyth's devastating attack, Jack has learned to fight for 96 hours straight and mimic other martial arts styles when need be. The training was hard involving working out for nearly four days straight. The excersizes started with a simple spar to show what needed to be done. The next step was for Densuke to show Jack how to improve upon his style showing him the basics of Jeet Kun Do. After practicing the basics for a few hours Jack was thrown into strength training being told to punch a machine for hours every half second. Nearly right after this Jack was forced to run nearly 200 mph for about 12 hours forcing him to learn to regulate his stamina consumption. Finaly he spent six hours fighting sharks. The final brutal battle put all of his knowledge to the test and he passed leaving the bloodied tank a new and improved fighter. 'Weapon of Choice' Currently he uses his hands and feet as weapons of choice. His oni allows him to heal quickly and increase his strength emmensely. He also can use his bio-electricity to create volts of lightning that travel through his body. This also makes him immune to Lightning. He also has a sword he found on his journey to Kaguya. He now also has a bullet resistant coat he found as well. Allies/Enemies Enemies: anyone that makes him angry or that he wants to fight. 'Background' He doesn't have much memory of his past only his name and that he has strange abilities. His oni has the power to collect abilities and loves to gain new ones. His oni Enma has revealed that Jack is really a member of the Hitsugi family. His codename for their old missions was Nikuya literally meaning Butcher. He lost his memory sealing away the rest of the Hitsugi clan so that they could not complete their mission to purge the city in hopes of starting anew. This caused Enma to take interest in him and instead of going to his brother Daniel chose to take residence inside of Jack. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 04:59, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC